Calido
by DarkEnforzer
Summary: El primer JuTsu en español. Incluso la lluvia puede llegar a encontrar la calidez, si la busca en el lugar indicado... o en la persona indicada. EDITADO!.


Fairy tail no me pertenece.

Bien este es mi primer fic de fairy tail asi que disfruten.

* * *

-"Hoy un nuevo dia al fin Juvia es un miembro del Fairy tail"- penso juvia feliz.

-"creo que hoy le dire a Gray-sama todo lo que siento por el"- Juvia se dijo a si misma se metio a bañar como si nunca lo hubiera hecho se puso la nueva ropa de Fairy tail y salio con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Camino por las calles saludando a quien se encuentre en su camino y ellos le respondian el saludo felizmente hasta que lleguo a mi destino el gremio.

Entro y todos estaban como siempre celebrando y bebiendo como si no hubiera un mañana.

Se acerco a la barra y saludo a Mirajane -hola Mirajane-san!-

-Juvia-chan!, hola como estas?-

-Juvia esta muy bien gracias- entonces Juvia recordo a lo que habia venido.

-Mirajane-san no ha visto a Gray-sama?- Mirajane palideció, sabia que Juvia estaba enamorada de Gray y no le iba a agradar cierta noticia.

-Ahm, y para que lo buscas Juvia?- pregunto la albina

-Juvia va a decirle a Gray-sama que lo ama- dijo Juvia sonriente y con un rubor en las mejillas.

Mirajane se quedo muda. Lo sabia, mejor se lo decia ya y terminaba con esto -….Juvia-chan mejor olvidate de Gray-

-…que dijiste Mirajane-san?, por que habria de hacerlo- dijo Juvia molesta.

Mirajane se armo de valor para darle la noticia -es que Gray ya tiene a alguien- solto la belleza albina.

Hubo un silencio, -que?-, fue lo unico que salio de Juvia.

Mira solo la miro -…mientes- dijo Juvia solamente.

-Juvia yo…-

-Callate!, no te creo Mirajane-san me estas mintiendo- todos se voltearon a ver el escandalo y Juvia solo pudo salir corriendo Mirajane miro en la direccion por la que se fue.

-…Juvia-chan…-

* * *

-Mirajane-san miente, ella miente- pensaba Juvia iba corriendo, fue a la casa de Gray pero no lo encontro.

-De seguro esta con Natsu-san- penso Juvia y fue a la casa del pelirosa, pero tampoco habia nadie.

-Tal vez con Lucy-san…- pero tampoco -solo falta Erza-san- y fue pero nada.

Juvia recordo que la feria estaba cerca asi que fue ahí esperando encontrarlo pero después de buscar un rato se dio por vencida.

Fue cuando lo encontro, ahí sin camisa era el!, no podía equivocarse!

Gray Fullbuster!, Juvia corrio hacia el pero se detuvo al ver que llevaba 2 helados, fruncio el seño, si le gustaban a Gray las cosas heladas pero esto era raro, lo siguió y lo vio llegar a una fuente.

Ahí en la fuente había una mujer con un vestido purpura y sombrero del mismo color, a Juvia le hirvio la sangre, mas cuando Gray se le acerco y le dio uno de los helados que traía, aun no sabia quien era y ya la odiaba!.

Vio como comían el helado juntos y la mujer limpiaba la mejilla de Gray, cuantas ganas tenia Juvia de hacer eso…, entonces Gray se acerco a la mujer y la beso… Juvia sintió algo romperse dentro de ella y mas cuando Gray le quito el sombrero y una cabellera roja callo.

-Erza-san…- dijo Juvia y las lagrimas ya estaban saliendo de sus ojos…

Salio corriendo de allí, no podía sacarse la imagen de Gray y Erza besándose de la cabeza, fue al parque y se quedo llorando ahí, al poco tiempo empezó a llover.

Se quedo ahí…

Una hora.

Dos horas.

Solo llorando…

-Juvia?- pregunto una voz, volteo a ver y se encontró a la persona a que menos esperaba ver -Natsu-san…-

* * *

Natsu POV

Vaya suerte la mia llego de una misión y me agarra la lluvia.

-Happy! me las va pagar pequeño traidor!- el se va volando y me deja aquí!, la lluvia se empezó a hacer mas fuerte. Ya se! tomare el atajo por el parque.

Me voy corriendo por el parque, pero me detengo al ver a una persona sentada en la banca, que loca con esta lluvia, quien quisiera estar ahí, pero cuando la veo bien… ah! es Juvia!

-Juvia?- me voltea a ver -Natsu-san…- se limpia las lagrimas y me dice -que haces aquí?-

-Regreso de una misión, pero por que lloras?-

-ah, yo… bueno… me acorde de algo triste- la mire incrédulamente.

-me crees un tonto?- ella baja la cabeza, entonces recuerdo que aun estamos bajo la lluvia y hago lo primero que se me viene a la mente, tomo a Juvia en mis brazos y me voy corriendo a mi casa, ella se sorprende por esto, eso lo puedo decir se ve muy sonrojada.

-N-Natsu-san, que hace?- me pregunto nerviosa.

-lo siento Juvia, pero no quiero que te enfermes o yo- llegamos a mi casa. -Happy!- grite, pero nadie respondio, dejo a Juvia en la cama y veo una nota "-Natsu, me voy por que Lucy quería que la ayudara con algo, te veo después"-

-Happy

Ah! ese Happy!, ya me las arreglo con el después, ahora… Juvia a estado callada todo el rato.

Me siento al lado de ella y le pregunte -por que estas asi Juvia?- no me responde pero entonces le pregunto -es por Gray?-, ella me ve con una cara sorprendida pero asiente.

Me pregunto si ya sabrá lo de Gray y Erza, me responde tímidamente.

–Hoy vi a Gray-sama con…snif…Erza-san-, suspire, si ya lo sabe,

-Juvia yo…-

-estaba feliz con ella… como quisiera yo haber sido ella- en realidad Gray ya me había dicho de esto.

FLASHBACK

Se ve el gremio Fairy Tail, como siempre activo, Gray y Natsu en una mesa.

-y que me querias decir hielito?-

-tranquilo flamita, te queria pedir tu opinión sobre algo-

-Eh?, sobre que?-

-bueno… es esta chica que me gusta desde hace tiempo…-

-QUE?, Vaya, vaya y quien es la afortunada?- dijo divertido Natsu, Gray respiro profundo y dijo –Erza-

1

2

3

-ERZA!-

Gray se le fue encima a Natsu y le dijo –callate- entonces la titania Erza aparece por detrás.

-me hablaron?-

-no!, claro que no- dijeron al mismo tiempo, Erza los miro extraña.

-esta bien- y se fue.

-Quieres matarme?- le dijo Gray a Natsu

-es que me sorprendió!... creí que querías a …Juvia'

-Juvia?, por que la iba a querer?-

-ah, olvidalo pero Erza? Vaya tienes mucho coraje-

-gracias creo… pero le voy a decir si quiere ir conmigo a la feria-

-Bueno, ve que puedes perder, ademas de un brazo o una pierna- dijo Natsu divertido.

-crees que me vaya a atacar?-

-no recuerdas lo que le hizo a Loki la ultima vez que la invito a salir?-

-bueno igual lo voy a intentar- con eso se fue a donde estaba Erza le dijo algo y regreso con una gran sonrisa.

-acepto- a Natsu se le callo la boca de la impresión.

-…eh?- fue todo lo que dijo

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Juvia seguía llorando y no sabia que hacer, digo nunca me había visto en una situación así.

Me senté al lado de ella y puse mi brazo en su hombro y le dije –Juvia, no se que decirte pero Gray es un idiota-

-Se que a Natsu-san nunca le agrado Gray-sama-

-no!, es un idiota por que no se da cuenta de que una mujer hermosa esta loca por el-

-habla de Erza-san?- reí un poco y luego dije -no tonta…tu- se sonrojo, que linda se ve así, si, me gusta Juvia, pero se que ella solo ama a ese idiota que no se da cuenta de lo que tiene...

Ella se aleja un poco de mi y me mira, su sonrojo mas fuerte, yo también me sonrojo un poco por como me esta viendo.

-Natsu-san… cree que Juvia es hermosa?-, esas palabras salen de sus hermosos labios, se ven tan adictivos, pongo una mano en su mejilla -mas que eso, Juvia tu me gustas mucho- luego al fin dejo que mis instintos predominen, y me apodero de aquellos seductivos labios.

Luego nos separamos y me ve, sonrojada, con los labios entreabiertos, se veía tan… perfecta, una diosa.

-Natsu-san es el primero que me dice eso… gracias-

-yo, Juvia… te quiero demasiado, se que amas a Gray, pero… me darias una oportunidad, de hacerte feliz?- ella se sonroja de nuevo, que linda…

-Natsu-san es calido no como Gray-sama-

La miro, me iba a corresponder…?

-Natsu-san yo… como usted dijo, va a ser difícil para mi olvidar a Gray-sama, pero… te quiero dar una oportunidad- me dice sonriendo, yo también sonreí y la vuelvo a besar mientras la acuesto suavemente en la cama.

-Te quiero Juvia- Juvia me sonríe.

Juvia piensa "-…tal vez dentro de Natsu-san haya un lugar para mi, Adiós Gray-sama, cuídalo bien, Erza-san…-"

Fin

* * *

**EDITO: la volví a escribir, por que estaba horrenda, de veras.**


End file.
